En Busca del Amor
by Dari y Ana
Summary: Hola Soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella tengo 18 años y vivo en Forks con mi padre Charlie. Mi vida era súper feliz pero de repente de un giro de 180 grados y me pasan cosas linda y feas pero al final de todo encontré el amor de mi vida …
1. Prologo

~EN BUSCA DEL AMOR~  
Prologo:  
Hola Soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella tengo 18 años y vivo en Forks con mi padre Charlie. Mi madre Renne y mi hermano Emmett que es mayor que yo un año 1 año vive en Phoenix, hace como dos años casi tres que no nos vemos ya que Emm se fue a estudiar a Londres y solo nos llamamos de ves en cuando.  
Mis mejores amigas del alma se llaman Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y mis mejores amigos Edward Cullen el hermano de Alice, Jasper Hale en hermano de Rose y Jacob Black, todo ellos han sido mis mejores amigos desde kinder. Digamos que Ed y Jazz no hablamos mucho pero nos llevamos súper.  
Todos vamos a la preparatoria y tenemos la misma edad pero menos Jacob ya que se fue del país y solo a veces nos hablamos.  
Nosotros somos los mas populares de la preparatoria ya solo nos faltan 6 meses y Alice Rose y yo iremos a New York a estudiar diseño de modas.  
Por cierto Alice Rose y yo somos porristas y yo soy la capitana mientras que Jazz y Edward son del equipo de fútbol americano.  
Mi vida era súper feliz pero de repente de un giro de 180 grados y me pasan cosas linda y feas pero al final de todo encontré el amor de mi vida ….


	2. El comienzo

Capitulo 1:

El comienzo  
POVBELLA  
Eran las 7:00 faltaba una hora para entrar a clases me estaba levantando cuando alguien toco la puerta era mi padre.  
Bella: Pase-dije gritando  
Charlie: Hola hija bueno días ¿como estas?-dijo mi querido padre

Bella: Hola papa muy ¿bien y tu?-dije feliz  
Charlie: Bien Bells bueno me voy a trabajo cuídate mucho te quiero no llegues tarde si es que llegas a salir-Dijo mi padre dando me un besito en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación  
Bella: Okay papa cuídate-le conteste y me levante de la cama para meterme a bañar. Tome un baño de 20 minutos, salí y me puse unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca, mis converse negros, unos aretes en forma de flor también negros, unas pulseras negras con blanco y un poquito de maquillaje ya que me gusta mas natural, Cuando ya casi estaba lista sonó mi celular y era la duende de Alice.  
Alice: Hola Bells -Dijo Alice  
Bella: Hola Al ¿como estas?-pregunte  
Alice: Bella te tengo malas noticias bueno no son tan malas-dijo Al pero que abra pasado  
Bella: ¿Qué paso Alice?-dije ya me estaba preocupando  
Alice: No es nada grabe Bells, solo que ni Rose ni yo podremos ir por ti por que se descompusieron nuestros coches y nos vinimos en taxi a la escuela y ya estamos aquí-dijo Alice bueno eso no era nada malo  
Bella: No te preocupes Al yo me voy caminando no esta muy lejos-pero Al no me dejo terminar  
Alice: No no, no , tu no te vas a venir caminando ya llame a los chicos y van a ir por ti así que note muevas de allí porque no tardan en llegar-en ese momento llagaron los chicos venían en el auto de Edward un Volvo plateado.  
Bella: Alice creo que tengo que colgar ya llegaron por mi adiós nos vemos en la escuela-le dije a mi amiga.  
Alice: Okay Bella adiós -dijo Al y colgó.  
Salí de la casa cerré la puerta con llave y cuando me di vuelta estaba Ed esperándome afuera del auto se veía tan guapo tan sexy- pero Bella que estas diciendo-me dije a mi misma. Jasper se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto.  
Edward: Hola Bella buenos días pasa –dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví cuando sentí su piel sentía que estaba volando no se como explicarlo en eso me di cuenta que Ed se quedo como pasmado igual que yo. Me abrió la puerta del coche y entre y salude a Jazz con un beso el la mejilla y el me lo devolvió.  
Bella: ¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunte – por cierto gracias por pasar por mi –dije muy contenta.  
Ed y Jazz: Bien Bells y ¿tu?-preguntaron los dos .  
Bella: Bien gracias- conteste  
Edward: Que bien Bella y dime ¿cuando haces otra fiesta?-pregunto Ed su voz era tan dulce.  
Jasper: Si Bella ¿Cuándo haces una de tus fiestas?-pregunto Jazz.  
Bella: Pienso hacer una este viernes ya que mi padre va a salir dos días y estaré "sola"-dije e hice comillas en sola porque no lo estaría.  
Edward: Muy bien hay que prepararnos-Dijo Ed sonriendo.  
Jasper: Si hay que prepararnos-dijo Jazz.  
Edward: Bueno hemos llegado- dijo Ed.  
Bella: Bueno chicos gracias por traerme-conteste antes de bajar del auto.  
Edward: De nada Bells espera – se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta.  
Bella: Gracias Ed bueno chicos adiós que ya me están esperando – dije viendo a Al y Rose viéndonos y me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla primero me despedí de Jazz y luego de Ed y de nuevo sentí que volaba.  
Edward y Jasper: Adiós Bella- dijeron los dos devolviéndome el beso y me fui con las chicas donde me esperaban las preguntas…..


	3. Preguntas

Cap. 2  
Preguntas  
POVBELLA  
Llegue con las chicas y me abrazaron súper fuerte ya que no nos aviamos visto en dos días.  
Bella: Chicas cuanto las extrañe muchísimo- les dije abrazándolas  
Alice y Rose: Nosotras tanbien Bella- dijeron las dos –bueno vamos a clases y en el almuerzo nos cuentas todo Bella- dijo Rose y yo y Al asentimos.  
Las tres tenemos las mismas clases así que primero fuimos a clases de calculo y después a clases de lengua donde en las dos me siento con Al y Rose se sienta con Tanya.

Tanya y su familia Vivian en Arizona ella y sus hermanas Kate e Irina junto con sus padres Carmen y Eleazar Denali nos llevamos súper con ellas.

Terminaron las dos clases y nos fuimos a almorzar tomo un plato de ensalada igual que las chicas y nos sentamos en la mesa: Alice, Rose, Tanya, Irina Kate y yo ya que nosotras somos las mas populares pero tuvo que llegar la zorra de Jessica.  
Jessica: Hola Isabella- siempre decía mi nombre completo para molestarme no le hice caso y seguí platicando con las chicas.  
Pero de repente me caía agua helada de mi cabello y mi cara estaba toda empapada.  
Bella: Que te pasa estupida- le dije enojada.  
Jessica: Ups no me fije- dijo dándome la espalda. Pero yo ya tenia un plan agarre el plato donde estaba la ensalada y se la tire en la cabeza.  
Jessica: Que te pasas Isabella Swan porque hiciste eso- contesto enojada.  
Bella: Ups no me fije – dije casi riéndome de su cara – a y por cierto ya no estas mas en las porristas- dije con mi cara de victoria.  
Jessica: Pero tu no puedes hacer esto Swan, y a quien vas a poner en mi lugar- pregunto enojada.  
Bella: Primero te puedo correr porque yo soy la capitana de las porristas y yo mando y segundo entrara Tanya ¿verdad?- dije un poco preocupada porque dijeran que no.  
Tanya: Claro que si – dijo súper sonriente.  
Jessica: Me las vas a pagar Swan – dijo y se fue.  
Bella: Bueno chicas me voy a cambiar ya que estoy toda empapada nos vemos después de clases para ensayar chao chicas- dije y Al y Rose tanbien se despidieron de ellas.  
Alice: Bella tenemos que hablar – dijo al sonriendo diablos se me había olvidado que Rose y Alice querían saber que paso hoy con los chicos.  
Rose: Así es Bells tenemos que hablar – dijo Rose con una sonrisa.  
Bella: Okay pero primero me cambio y después les cuento- dije y ellas asintieron me acompañaron a mi casillero por ropa nueva que bueno que siempre tenia ropa extra en mi casillero igual que accesorios y fuimos al baño. Sali ya vestida, me habia puesto unos jeans negros, y una blusa blanca sin mangas.  
Bella: Bien que quieren que les cuente- dije aunque que ya sabia que iban a decir que les contara todo.  
Alice: Todo cuéntanos todo todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que entremos a clases-dijo Alice  
Bella: Okay – y empecé a contarles todo en 5 minutos termine de contar- bueno eso es todo – dije para finalizar.  
Rose: Bueno hoy es martes y tenemos fiesta el viernes hay que preparar todo mañana después del entrenamiento vamos por ti a tu casa hay que llevar a los chicos para que nos ayuden-dijo Rose riendo –bueno vamos que se nos hace tarde para literatura- y nos fuimos las tres juntas.  
Terminaron las clases y nos fuimos juntas a ensayar nos pusimos nuestros uniformes, que era una blusa azul sin mangas y una falda hasta la rodilla y unas converse azules.

Llegamos y los chicos y estaban allí ensayando y nos vieron, nos saludaron y siguieron ensayando.  
Bella: Bueno chicas empecemos- dije y comenzamos a hacer calentamiento luego empezamos a hacer piruetas y después hicimos splits y varias cosas más hasta que después de una hora terminamos.  
Bella: Buena practica chicas nos vemos mañana – dije y se fueron y luego llegaron Jazz y Ed.  
Edward: Hola Chicas estoy muy asombrado cada día se ve que lo hacen mejor aunque ya se que yo no se nada de eso pero les sale asombroso- dijo Ed hay *Que lindo comentario* pensé.  
Jasper: Cierto chicas les sale asombroso- dijo Jazz chocando la mano de Ed.  
Edward: Como me encanta verlas chicas- dijo Ed aunque yo sabia que no solo nos veía si no que tanbien le gusta vernos las piernas y el trasero.  
Alice: Más bien les gusta vernos las piernas y el trasero – dijo Alice, tenia razón.  
Edward: Tienes razón pero yo veo las piernas de mi hermana si no las de otra – dijo Ed y me voltio a ver.  
Jasper: Yo igual – dijo Jazz sonriendo y viendo a Alice.  
Edward: Por cierto Bella- Dijo Ed y voltee a verlo.  
Bella: Dime – dije.  
Edward: Estoy asombrado por lo de la mañana si que se lo merecía Jessica – dijo y hay recordé lo de la mañana.  
Bella: Si se lo merecía no me iba a dejar – dije sonriendo- no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados – dije y Ed me miro.  
Edward: Tienes razón Bella –dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mire a las chicas y me estaban esperando.  
Bella: Bueno chao nos vemos porque tenemos que organizar una fiesta- dije y me despedí de los chicos.  
Nos fuimos directo a mi casa a planear todo.


	4. Noche de chicas

Cap. 3  
Noche de Chicas  
POVBELLA  
Llegamos a mi casa en taxi abrí la puerta Rose y Al entraron después que yo pedí una pizza y ellas poniendo en vasos refresco. Cuando llego la pizza nos fuimos a mi habitación y empezamos a platicar y comer pizza.  
Bella: Bien chicas tengo que contarles algo- dije  
Rose: Cuenta Bells cuanta ¿que paso?-pregunto Rose que leía una revista y yo solo asentí.  
Bella: Bien estuve viendo que en la practica a Alice la estaba viendo Jazz lo vi varias veces que volteaba a verte cuando hacías splits - dije y Alice se sorprendió por mi comentario.  
Alice: Pero no solo a mi porque Ed tanbien te miraba y mucho y a Rose la veía James - dijo Al y me sonroje junto con Rose.  
Rose: Chicas se me olvidaba decirles algo- dijo Rose se veía muy contenta Al y yo asentimos y ella continuo- Bueno James y yo llevamos un mes saliendo y el sábado voy a tener una cena con el –dijo ye empezamos a saltar y gritar.  
Alice: Que bueno Rose tenemos que ir de compras para comprar que te vas a poner y tanbien que nos vamos a poner el la fiesta del viernes- Dijo Alice  
Bella Y Rose: Okay- Dijimos Rose y yo.  
Seguimos platicando un rato hasta que se tocaron la puerta.  
Toc – Toc – Toc  
Charlie: Puedo pasar- pregunto mi padre  
Bella: Si papa pasa – le dije hablando algo fuerte  
Charlie: Hola chicas ¿como están?- pregunto mi padre  
Rose y Alice: Muy bien tío- dijeron las chicas así le dicen a mi padre de cariño, mientras saludaba a Rose y Al y les daba un beso en la mejilla.  
Charlie: Que bien chicas les dejo- dijo mi padre  
Bella: Chao papa, por cierto Al y Rose se van a quedar a dormir – dije antes de que saliera de la habitación.  
Charlie: Okay buenas noches chicas que duerman bien – dijo Charlie casi saliendo de la habitación.  
Bella, Al y Rose: Buenas noches- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.  
Rose: Bueno que les parece si vemos una película- dijo Rose  
Alice: Si, si, si – dijo Alice saltando como siempre- pero una romántica – Rose y yo asentimos.  
Bella: Que les parece si vemos Recuérdame- pregunte y Rose y Al asintieron puse la peli, mientras Al y Rose fueron a bajo a preparaban palomitas. Empezamos a ver la película y empezamos a llorar, después que se acabo la película empezamos a platicar.  
Rose: Chicas mañana hay que organizar todo para el viernes – comento Rose todo tenia que salir bien para la fiesta –después de comprar la ropa hay que ver lo que necesitamos para decorar un poco - dijo Rose.  
Alice: Si tienes razón después de comprar la ropa ya que necesitamos muchas cosas para la fiesta – dijo Al  
Bella: Muy bien, hay que ir después de la practica porque recuerden chicas que en una semana es el partido y tiene que salir todo de maravilla – dije y las chicas asintieron después de un rato nos quedamos dormidas las tres nos dormimos en mi cama un poco apretadas.


	5. Rogándoles a los chicos

Capitulo 4

Rogándoles a los chicos

POVBELLA

Desperté eran las 6:30 de la mañana y desperté a las chicas.  
Bella: Chicas despierten se nos hace tarde- dije casi gritando  
Alice: Si ya voy – dijo Al y se levanto junto con Rose  
Bella: Buenos días chicas ¿Cómo durmieron?- pregunte  
Alice y Rose: Bien Bella ¿y tu?- preguntaron las chicas  
Bella: Bueno ya hay que arreglarnos ya son las 6:35 de la mañana, bien empiezas tu Al luego Rose y al ultimo – les dije y ellas asintieron. Primero se metió a bañar Alice luego Rose y al ultimo yo.

Alice se vistió con unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes blanca con un moño, unos tacones blancos y una pulsera blanca con dorado.  
Rose se puso unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa negra de tirantes, unos tacones negros, se puso unos aretes de forma de flor y una pulsera negra con plateado.

Y yo me puse unos jeans ajustados, una blusa rosa con un listón negro debajo de los pechos, unos tacones de cinco centímetros rosas y aretes en forma de corazón también rosas.

Bella: Bueno ya estamos listas ahora hay que irnos porque se nos hace tarde- dije bajando las escaleras viendo a ver si Charlie estaba por allí pero ya se había ido.  
Rose: Si hay que irnos ya que nos vamos a ir caminando. Antes de que se me olvide nos vemos súper- dijo Rose con una sonrisa en si cara, cerré la puerta nos fuimos caminando hasta la escuela llegamos en 15 minutos. De repente vi a Ed y Jazz que venían hacia nosotras.

Edward: Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Ed- Oh Alice mama se preocupo por ti ya que no llegaste a dormir y le dije que te habías ido con Bella a dormir – dijo Ed.  
Alice: Gracias Ed por decirle a nuestra mama y todas estamos bien – contesto Al.  
Jasper: Rose no te preocupes que le dije a nuestros padres que te quedaste a dormir con Bella – dijo Jazz y Rose corrió a abrazarlo.  
Rose: Por eso te quiero hermanito- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
El día paso súper rápido después del ensayo fuimos con los chicos.

POVEDWARD

Había pasado el día muy rápido. Jazz y yo estuvimos un rato viendo a las chicas ensayar el veía a Alice y yo veía a Bella.

Se veía tan linda con su uniforme. Después nos pusimos a practicar ya que en algunos meses seria la final y tenemos que ganarle al otro quipo.

Cuando terminamos de ensayar Jazz y yo vinos que las chicas venían hacia acá.  
Bella: Hola chicos-saludo Bella con su voz tan dulce.  
Edward: Hola Chicas – dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla primero a Alice luego a Rose y por ultimo a Bella. Luego ellas no lo regresaron cuando Bella me dio el beso como hubiese querido que fuera en mi boca. Jazz tanbien las aludo de la misma manera.  
Alice: Hola chicos queremos pedirles un favor- dijo mi hermana.  
Edward: Ahora que paso Al – dije ahora que querrán las chicas.  
Rose: Chicos es que – dijo Rose y después siguió- Mmmm el viernes podrían ayudarnos a arreglar la casa de Bella para la fiesta por favor, por favor, por favor- dijo Rose.  
Bella: Por favor nos ponemos de rodillas si es necesario- dijo Bella ella estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas pero la detuve no iba a dejar que hiciera eso- ¿entonces?- pregunto.  
Edward y Jasper: Okay las ayudaremos –dijimos Jazz y yo  
Chicas: ¡Wiiii!-chillaron.

Bella: Muchas gracias.  
Rose y Alice: Gracias muchas gracias- dijeron y las tres nos abrazaron.  
Bella: Bueno nos tenemos que ir adiós y gracias – dijo y las tres se despidieron de nosotros.

_**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo. **_

_**Siento mucho a ver tardado tanto en actualizar.**_

_**Gracias por sus Reviews. **_


	6. De Compras

Capitulo 5  
De Compras

POVBELLA

Llegamos a mi casa en 10 minutos ya que nos habíamos ido caminando. Abrí la puerta, fuimos a mi habitación nos cambiamos los tacones por unos converse después bajamos.

Alice: Bien como no funciona mi hermoso Porsche podemos pedir un taxi ¿Qué dicen?-Pregunto.  
Rose: Mmm si podemos llamar al taxi que nos lleve a mi casa y nos vamos en mi auto-dijo Rose  
Alice: si aunque nos tomaría un poco de tiempo ¿Qué dices Bells?-pregunto.  
En eso recordé que hace casi un mes Charlie me había comprado un mini Cooper negro.  
Bella: Mmm talvez nos podamos ir en mi auto-dije.  
Rose y Alice: ¿¡Tienes un auto!?- asentí - ¿¡Pero cuando te lo compraron!?-preguntaron.  
Bella: Hace casi un mes es un mini Cooper- dije.  
Rose: Bueno no perdamos mas tiempo ay que irnos en el camino nos cuentas-dijo.

Agarre las llaves de mi auto junto con las de mi casa salimos y cerré con llave, nos subimos a mi auto y maneje hacia Port Ángeles.  
Yo iba conduciendo, Alice como copiloto y Rose atrás.

Alice: Ahora si cuéntanos-dijo.  
Bella: Bien me lo compraron hace casi un mes, pero ya saben no me gusta llamar mucho la atención así que por eso no lo llevaba al instituto por eso haces cuando ustedes no podían pasar por mi me iba caminando y pues ya después todos los días ya pasaba ustedes por mi pero talvez la otra semana lo llevo al instituto para ya no darles molestias de que pasen por mi- dije.  
Alice: Oh y no te preocupes Bella no ay ningún problema en que pasemos por ti- dijo.

Seguimos platicando de muchas cosas y en 40 minutos llegamos al centro comercial de Por Ángeles.  
Recorrimos solo diez tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios, y tres tiendas de cosas para la fiesta traíamos 20 bolsas cada una y eso era poco para Alice ella quería ver mas tiendas.  
Después de terminar nos fuimos al auto, acomodamos todas las bolsas y nos fuimos hacia mi casa.  
.

.

.

.  
Llegamos a las 7 p.m. a mi casa bajamos las bolsas las pusimos en la sala, las chicas llamaron para avisar que hoy se quedarían a dormir, subimos las bolsas sacamos toda la ropa que compramos y lo que era para la fiesta lo metimos en mi armario.  
Alice: Chicas hay que ponernos todo lo que compramos para ver que ropa les elijo para la fiesta y no acepto un no por respuesta-dijo.  
Bella y Rose: Ok- dijimos.

Y así dos largas horas probándonos ropa Alice dijo que ella elegiría los atuendos de las tres para la fiesta, arregle mi ropa en mi armario mientras que las chicas acomodaban su ropa en las bolsas ya nos aviamos puesto nuestras pijamas estábamos a punto de acostarnos en la cama escuchamos que tocaban la puerta era Charlie le dimos las buenas noches y nos dormimos en solo dos días seria la fiesta.

**Espero que les guste el capitulo. Los capítulos que vienen serán mas largos.**


End file.
